


Not Said to Me

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: They come back, and they debrief, and they go home, just like they always do. Amy’s still gone, and Noah is still there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Riley. Love you, bro.

They come back, and they debrief, and they go home, just like they always do. Amy’s still gone, and Noah is still there. By this point, Lucy’s given up on trying to stay in one place and just gets a motel room on the nights she’s home.

Naturally, they get called in the middle of the night. Without looking up, and without second thought, Lucy lets out her usual “Hey, Wyatt,” when she passes him.

Instead of a nod and “Lucy,” she gets an “I love you” in return.

She whips her head around, spotting the phone at his ear before speaking. “I’ll be home tonight, hopefully. Bye.” Wyatt hangs up. “Hey, Lucy.”

“Who was that?” Lucy asks. There’s no possible way Wyatt is comfortably in a relationship in this timeline, unless…

“Jessica’s alive.”

Lucy’s heart drops to her stomach.


End file.
